The perfect date
by nao-chan
Summary: Madison sets Li and Sakura up. Disaster strikes, and it's not the most romantic date ever. This is a S+S fic . . . it's short and not very good so please don't flame me!


The perfect date  
by nao-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of their characters. They are all property of Clamp. So please don't sue me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The warm spring air filled 5th grade classroom in Readington elementry. Madison, Chelsea and Nikki sat in their desks, chatting. It seemed like a perfectly normal spring day. Madison smiled as she saw Li-kun and Sakura walk into the classroom together.   
  
"Those two would make such a cute couple . . . and Li likes Sakura so they would be perfect," said Madison sighing. "Yeah, we should totally try and set them up for a date," said Nikki. Madison blinked. Then she looked at Nikki.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is the perfect idea!" exclaimed Madison. "Don't you think Sakura and Li would kill us?" asked Chelsea, fixing her pigtails. "No of course not! They'll thank us!" said Madison, excited. Chelsea and Nikki exchanged unsure looks, while Madison smiled dreamily.   
  
BEEEPPPPPPP! "Finally, school's over," groaned Sakura, stretching. Li watched her shyly as Sakura yawned and packed her bag. The day was over, and Sakura was anxious to get out of school. "Hey! Sakura!" called Madison, running towards Sakura and Li. "Huh?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would take to come on a walk with me. Around five o'clock, at the park. Li, you too," said Madison. This was part of her little plan. "Um sure, Li, are you going?" asked Sakura, turning to Li.  
  
"Um, I guess so," said Li, packing his bag. "Great! Then that's settled. See you guys at five!" said Madison. She took off, running towards Nikki and Chelsea. "Is she hyper or something? She's acting a little strange," said Li. Sakura giggled, and the two of them walked out of the classroom.   
  
At four-thirty, Sakura was scrabling around, looking for her other shoe. "Kero, have you seen my shoe?" asked Sakura, whirling around her room. "Sakura, why are you looking for a shoe? Are you going on a date or something?" asked kero teasingly. "Of course not! Just a walk with Madison and Li," said Sakura. "Sure," said Kero, grinning.   
  
"It's not a date!" snapped Sakura. Kero laughed, flying away from Sakura. "Well, do you like that Li kid?" asked Kero. Sakura stopped chasing after Kero. "Well um, no. He's just my friend," said Sakura. Kero nodded, but he didn't believe Sakura.   
  
"Where the heck is Madison? Or Sakura?" murmured Li, leaning against a tree in the park. It was five o'clock, and Li stood alone, yawning. "Hoe? Am I late?" asked a familiar voice. Li whirled around, and found Sakura running towards him. She sighed, catching her breath. "Are you okay?" asked Li, slightly worried. "Yup, I just ran from my house," said Sakura smiling brightly.   
  
Li smiled back, a little. "Where's Madison?" asked Sakura. Li shrugged. "Maybe she's at the other end of the park or something. want to go check?" asked Sakura. "Sure," said Li quietly. The two of them started off to the other end of the park.   
  
"Ow! You kicked me again!" complained Nikki. Nikki, Chelsea and Madison hid in the bushes, waiting for Li and Sakura to come along. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chelsea. "Of course it is. We have to make this the most romantic date for the two of them," said Madison, holding her video camera. Nikki and Chelsea sighed.   
  
Li and Sakura looked for Madison, and then gave up. "I guess she's not here," said Sakura sighing. Li wondered what Madison was up to. Suddenly, he saw something behind him. He whirled around. Nothing. "That was weird," he muttered.   
  
"Careful Madison! He almost saw you!" hissed Chelsea, as Madison sat in a tall tree. "I'll be fine! Now pass me the bucket of water!" hissed Madison. She wanted to make it 'rain'. Why? Because in all the romantic movies, it always seems to rain.   
  
Sakura and Li were almost below the tree when suddenly a yell stopped them. Li and Sakura whirled around. Madison whirled around too. "Li!" yelled a voice. Meilin. Meilin was running towards Sakura and Li. A panicked look crossed Li's face. Meilin looked annoyed as she reached Sakura and Li.  
  
"Li! You promised you would go shopping with me!" whined Meilin. hen she saw Sakura. "Oh, so you were on a date with Sakura?" asked Meilin snottily. Chelsea and Nikki exchanged looks, hiding in the bushes. "Get rid of Meilin!" Madison hissed at Chelsea. Madison still held the bucket on top of the tree.   
  
Chelsea nodded, and ran out of the bushes. "Meilin! There you are! I thought we were going shopping together," said Chelsea. Meilin gave Chelsea a blank look. "Come on!" said Chelsea. She dragged Meilin out of the park, giving Nikki a wink. Sakura and Li looked very confused now. "Um maybe we should go home," said Sakura nervously. "Um yeah I guess," said Li quietly.   
  
Suddenly, just when the two of them thought it was quiet, they heard barking behind them. Sakura and Li whirled around, and found a large rotwieler running towards them. Sakura yelped, and broke into a run. Li gasped and ran with Sakura.  
  
The two of them ran like dogs, panting and coughing. Suddenly, Sakura tripped, and fell to the ground. "Sakura!" said Li. "I think I hurt my ankle," said Sakura weakly, holding her ankle. Li quickly lifted her onto his back and ran for his life.   
  
Nikki and Madison sat in the tree, watching in shock as Li ran away from a large rotwieler. "Um, what do we do now?" asked Nikki. Madison shrugged, looking worried.   
  
Li suddenly saw a slide in the park. Without thinking, he ran up onto the slide, sighing. The rotwieler barked at Li. He put Sakura down. She winced as she looked at her ankle. It was swollen, and in pain. "are you okay?" asked Li, looking very worried. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura, smiling a little.   
  
Li threw a rock at the rotwieler, who was still barking. "This is the most retarded walk I've gone on," murmured Li, still wondeirng where Madison was. "Actually, it's kind of been fun," said Sakura. Li turned to look at Sakura. He had a confused look on his face. "I've never been on a walk alone with a guy before, especially not a guy like you," said Sakura smiling. Li had a blank look on his face.   
  
"Well uh um I just wanted to say . . . this has been a pretty strange walk but do you want to do this again? Without the rotwieler?" asked Sakura blushing a little. Li blushed even more then Sakura, and looked down. "Um, okay," said Li quietly. Sakura smiled and kissed Li on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me from the dog," said Sakura. "It was nothing," murmured Li.   
  
Li and Sakura were both kind of glad Madison didn't show up for the walk. A rotwieler had given up, and left the slide. "Come on, I'll take you home," said Li, helping Sakura up. The two of them slid down the slide, and walked towards the entrance of the park.   
  
As they came closer to the entrance, they saw Madison, Chelsea, Meilin and Nikki standing there, waiting. "Madison! We were looking for you!" said sakura, looking surprise.d "Yeah, I know," said Madison nervously. Sakura and Li blinked, confused. "It was Madison's fault," said Nikki. Madison shot Nikki an evil look.   
  
Li and Sakura gave Madison a look. "Well, I wanted you two to have a romantic walk together, so I set up a whole bunch of things that did not work . . . I just wanted you two together," said Madison laughing nervously. "Madison, it's okay. It was actually kind of funny," said Sakura giggling. "Really? You're not mad?" asked Madison, startled. Li and Sakura shook their heads.   
  
"Great! Now that that's settled, let's go home," said Chelsea, exhausted. "Yeah, hey Madison, where's my bucket?" asked Nikki. "Huh? Bucket?" asked Madison. "Uh-oh," said Chelsea. Suddenly, a bucket of cold water fell out of a tree, and fell onto Li and Sakura.   
  
Madison, Chelsea and Nikki stared, shock. Li took the bucket off his head calmly. Meilin couldn't help but burst out laughing. "MADISON!" yelled Li and Sakura. "Bye!" said Madison, she started sprinting away. "Get back here!" yelled Li, chasing after Madison, with the bucket.   
  
Nikki and Chelsea sighed and helped Sakura walk towards the end of the park. "This had been the worst day ever," murmured Nikki. "Uhhh, you guys . . . look!" said Meilin, turning around. Nikki, Sakura and Chelsea turned around. A large rotwieler, the same on that chased Li and Sakura, stood behind them, growling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"That's the last time we let Madison set up a couple," muttered Li, as him and Sakura walked home from school. Li had his arm around Sakura's waist, and the couple looked cuter then ever. It was two months after they had been set up. "Well she did manage to get us together," said Sakura giggling. "Yeah, I guess," said Li. Suddenly, they saw Madison running towards them. "Hey guys. Guess what? Chelsea and Zachery had a fight. Do you want to help me get them bakc together?" asked Madison smiling. "NOOOOOOOOO!" said Sakura and Li together. 


End file.
